Breathe Without You
by malfoyie456
Summary: Saying goodbye is always hard when it's someone that you love. Blair and Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"I can't do this anymore"

"Blair…wait!"

"No Chuck I gave you every chance I could but I'm just … exhausted! You've pushed me away every time I tried to help you."

"Oh come on, Waldorf you know this isn't serious! I was bored!"

"I told you once that I would stand by you through anything but not anymore. This was the last time. It was our last chance and you blew it. This is your fault!"

"Oh Blair, can we cut the drama there is no one here to see this so there's no need for a show?"

"Do you see that? I talk about walking away after finding you cheating and you make a joke out of it! I'm done! Goodbye Chuck!"

As I closed the door to the limo, I wasn't just closing it to leave, I was shutting out a part of my life that I thought I would never lose. I woke up this morning and I never expected this. I hadn't expected to find my boyfriend in bed with his step mother's decorator. I love Chuck Bass but I can't suffer like this. I can't wonder what he is doing every time I'm not with him. Worrying about him cheating, drinking, getting stoned.

I gave him my heart and he threw it back at me every chance he got. I fought for him when his father died. I know we had happiness for a while but it's not enough. I want forever not just a time of bliss and then pain. That's not how I want my life.

And so here I am, taking yet another clean break or at least attempting to. I have done this before. I have stared through these tinted windows as I head towards the awaiting jet sitting patiently on the tarmac of J.F.K airport. I'm going to my father's chateau and staying until I heal once again. Only then will I be able to return. Now it's not that simple. There are more people in this game now between Chuck and me, it's becoming dangerous.

When I said I woke up this morning not expecting this, I meant it. I came over to The Palace today to tell Chuck he was going to be a father. The jet was waiting to whisk us away to Venice. Chuck and I had this planned for so long. I was going to tell him the news as we sailed under the Bridge of Sighs. He made me believe I had changed him.

After a year of pure bliss, after I helped him to get over his father and every other piece of crap that was thrown at us, this is what I get. Chuck suddenly changes his mind and turns back into his old womanizing self, overnight. How the hell does that happen?

So is this the end of Blair and Chuck? For now it is. At the age of nineteen, I never thought that I would have found love and lost it so quickly. I never thought I would be a single mother but at least I know I'll do better on my own without Chuck hurting me and this little person inside of me. I know this child is ours but he isn't going to know that. I'm going to make him believe that this is a mistake I made with a French heir to a fortune. He'll accept it. It's not very difficult change a few dates on some papers then he can't dispute this. I still have another seven months after all. It's not going to come to that though because Chuck won't bother to try to find me, to find us. Always…it's me that comes back first. It is never the other way around. I want him but I want happiness. Maybe I'll come back but I need to fix me now and then everyone else, but we all know that nothing is ever easy or simple.

**Gossip Girl here. Oh dear, oh dear. What is it that we have here? A white flag flying? Never before have we seen Chuck Bass standing broken hearted on the sidewalk, gazing after a black limo. Who even knew he had a heart? Oh and that limo belonged to a certain Queen B heading to the airport. I feel like I'm watching a sad movie and this is the tragic ending. You know I'll be looking forward to the summer months ahead and the drama that will surely unfold. Until next time. **

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

_Don't be afraid to review and tell me how it was! Much appreciated and thanks for reading. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I knew he would come. For the first time, it was Chuck that was coming for me. As I watched from the front steps of my father's French chateau I felt like I was watching a fairytale come true. I stared at Chuck as he began to walk slowly towards me with those beautiful white roses in his hands. He slowed his pace to a stroll seeming as if he wasn't in such a hurry anymore. That doesn't matter though, he is here and that's it. Ugh! Cold breeze! Where the hell did that come from? I glanced quickly towards the sky and noticed how overcast it looked; it was sunny only moments before. Quickly I diverted my gaze back to Chuck but his expression had utterly changed. The flowers in his hands fall like burnt leaves to the ground. He is smirking at me now with a look of pure disgust spread across his features. He turns away from me laughing as two of his slutty maids appear beside him and walk off towards the cast iron gates. In that moment I realize this is no fairytale because in every book I have ever read this isn't how it ends. This isn't a happy ending. Prince Charming is supposed to rescue his princess, not leave her behind. What more could I expect from Chuck Bass?

As I wake from my second nightmare of the flight I wonder, what the hell am I going to do? My mother has no idea where I'm going. No one does. I have yet to tell Daddy that I'm coming. For the first time in a long time I feel totally and completely lost. It's like I lost my map and plan that I have always kept so close to my side. I'm a Waldorf. I'm not supposed to be pregnant at the age of nineteen. I'm supposed to be sitting in a lecture hall at Yale and not in a jet bound for Paris.

Running away is always so much easier than staying and fighting. I know it's not the typical Queen B attitude but it's not about me anymore. I now have someone else's life to look after. I would be excited if I wasn't so absolutely terrified. I'll be a better mother than Eleanor ever was and of that I'm certain. As for the baby having a father? I have no idea. A piece of paper means nothing. It's only the beginning and I know I have a long way to go.

_Thanks so much to those wonderful reviewers and this chapter is for you, people. Once again thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this and I would love some more reviews to see what you all think. Thanks xoxo _

_P.S. if your suffering withdrawal symptoms from Blair and Chuck in the show then you are not alone! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Gossip Girl here. Oh yes indeed, the Queen of the Upper East Side has abandoned her throne, leaving a broken Bass in her wake. Why ever has she decided to leave? Was it a lover's quarrel? Better watch out B, hungry vultures are only waiting to take your crown.**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo **

**Gossip Girl**

"Daddy!" I sighed.

I have never seen my father to look so surprised. It seemed he had not been expecting me on his doorstep once again, much like I had not been expecting to end up here. I'm pretty sure that he now saw me as arriving on his doorstep as common place. He took one look at my face and knew that there was something wrong. This wasn't the first time I had arrived unannounced, yet it shocked him to see this side of me that no one else got to witness. Vulnerable Blair. If this was my mother I would have to have my problem written across my face in bold letters with shining bright lights.

"Blair-bear, what is it sweetheart?"

The concern and emotion seeping from his voice made me fall to pieces. I had kept everything together until this moment. It was like a building crashing to the ground. These last few hours on my own had been torture, but it was because I was on my own that I didn't break down. There had been no one there wondering if I was okay.

"Everything is ruined, it's destroyed!"

And as he threw his arms around me and pulled me into the house, I cried my heart out. Here in my father's house I never had to pretend to be someone I was not. I had come to think of this place as my home. As we sat down on one of the many sofas in the living room, I told my father everything. I started at the beginning telling him of the plans that Chuck and I had made, right up to the events of this morning when I found him with that tramp.

"Blair, I'm so sorry for you my dear"

"I was so in love with him, he is everything to me"

"You have done this before Blair. You have mended your broken heart and went back to New York. Maybe you just need a little break for awhile, from all the craziness? Hum?"

"No it's different this time… there's something else…"

"How different can it be? It's Charles that does this to you every time. The last time you came here was because of him, don't you remember? We will fix this!"

"It's not about him this time!"

"Oh darling it is all about him, he is the one that causes these problems."

"No you don't get it!"

At this stage I was getting even more upset. Trying to tell my father that I'm pregnant was turning out to be more difficult then I had expected. My Daddy always wished to see the innocence and good in me because I would always be his little girl.

"Darling you're hurting right now, you just need to rest for awhile!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh…"

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I enjoy writing this story so much and it's great to see that there are people enjoying it. So keep up the reviews and let me know what you're thinking. Xoxo_

_P.S. only two days until the next episode "Seder Anything". We better get some CHAIR._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Once the shock of my news wore off, my father came around to the idea as I knew he would. Harold was the only one in the world who at this moment I knew I could trust. My mother wasn't going to accept this. So for now I know that everything would be perfect here in France…and so my perfect life continues. It's so much easier to edit out the scenes that I don't want to see again. Control is good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need chocolate now!" I whined to my poor step-father.

Roman was always the one at home with me because my real father was usually at work. Four months into my pregnancy and the cravings for anything sweet were driving me crazy. Sitting here in my usual perch on the sun-lounge by the pool basking in the August sun, I could just imagine a bar of creamy, smooth milk chocolate. I can imagine just devouring it and how good I would feel after it.

"Roman…please?" I cried once more.

"Blair… you know that if you eat you will be sick!".

I groaned.

Did I mention that along with the cravings I get morning sickness too and before you think that can't be so bad then wait until I tell you that it's all day sickness. Whoever said that it was only supposed to last for the morning time? Nothing for three months and then like two weeks ago, just as the fourth month rolled around, I woke up feeling like crap. Blair Waldorf doesn't ever feel like crap. She's not supposed to feel like a bloated whale or have cravings for carbohydrates. Well, Blair Waldorf isn't suppose to be pregnant at nineteen either so out with the old and in with the new.

I have been chatting to Serena loads over the last few months. She is flying out here next week before she goes to college. Yes, college. She is attending Yale in September and I'm not. She doesn't know about my situation but my mother does. My father told her. So Eleanor decided that it was better to have people believe my father was dying than face the fact that her daughter was having a baby out of wedlock. Who does that? Clearly, Eleanor Waldorf will go to any measures to hide a scandal.

Anyway, back to my cravings.

"Roman!"

"Here… I have to go to meet Harold now, you be okay?"

Silence. This is because I am devouring the chocolate bar like I have never before seen food. Stupid hormones.

"Call us, if you need us!"

"Sure, thanks!"

After slaying the bar of delicious chocolate I laid back and stared at the blue sky. It's so nice here, it's like an escape from the entire world. Living with my father and Roman is like living on my own because most of the time they leave me to myself and are usually only a call away. They get it that I don't want to be suffocated. The easier my pregnancy can be the better. My first doctor's appointment is next week. Serena's coming with me, when I do eventually tell her. I didn't want my dad there. This is way too much to not have a girlfriend with you. I'll be so glad to see her again, we were always like sisters. One of us, two of us.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!! I would love to hear what you all thought. Good, bad or indifferent? All opinions count. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

****

Spotted: A certain blonde Upper East Sider stomping the runway of Charles de Gaul Airport after departing from her G5. Oh S, don't tell us you're running away again? Or maybe you're looking for the Queen B? Whatever you're up to, you know it won't stay secret for long.

**xoxo **

**Gossip Girl **

I knew that it would be a good idea to wait in the car for Serena; of course it would only be a matter of time before Gossip Girl spies spot me. I don't think I have ever been so glad to see my best friend.

This whole operation was seriously covert. The windows of car have been completely tinted so that absolutely no one can see in. Also if anyone did decide to take a peek inside they would see a jeans and t-shirt wearing Blair Waldorf with black sunglasses to hide my face. I don't believe anyone has ever seen me dress casual but as I get more pregnant my wardrobe doesn't really feel like expanding with my frame. I hardly have the energy to get up in the morning not a mind to go shopping. Yes… total shocker… I know!

I asked the driver to drive up to the main door of the terminal as Serena and I agreed to meet in this exact spot. Ten minutes late as usual I saw her blonde head towering over the mass of people. Of course everyone was gawking at this model. Serena being Serena had to come out the wrong door far away from our car.

"Paulo please could you go assist Ms. Van der Woodsen with her luggage and let her know where the car is!" I asked him politely.

"Oui!"

He stepped out of the car and was immediately accosted by a stern looking policeman.

"Sir you can not park here, move you're vehicle right away!"

This man did not appear to be messing or anyway lenient so Paulo sat back in and apologised profusely to me. This meant one thing only if he couldn't go get her and she wasn't answering her cell, I was the one that would have to do it.

The expression "my heart was in my mouth" doesn't even cover what I'm feeling right now. Since I started to show I haven't really gone out a lot. So now that I was emerging into a platform of hundreds of people this felt slightly daunting. On top of this, Serena had disappeared back inside the terminal so now things were becoming more difficult. Now I was about to swim amongst the sharks. At least one person in this airport has some connection to New York and knows about Gossip Girl. On the off chance that this might be my lucky day in which no G .G. related people were here then it would be fantastic. Right now it would have been wonderful if it was a freezing cold day in which everyone was bundled up, hidden behind scarves and woollen hats but no instead it's about thirty five degrees Celsius. It was the heat that forbid the use of any heavy clothes, that is to hid my expanding mid section.

Eventually I found Serena. I interrupted her flirting with some random stranger. Does this girl ever stop? I don't think so.

"Serena!"

Whatever way she turned to me and looked me in the face, I felt calmness rush over me. It felt like everything was going to be okay. She took in my appearance before she hugged me and I think that is when she felt the hard bump beneath her. She stepped back from me and stared.

"Blair…?! She gasped.

She seemed to be dumbfounded at her discovery. I hadn't told her and I wasn't going to announce my impending motherhood in the middle of a crowded airport. It's too impersonal. This isn't my style.

"Not here…please!" I pleaded as I turned to walk out the door, hoping that she would follow. I need her now more than ever.

Serena caught up with me quickly as an attendant followed close behind with her luggage trolley. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. This meant so much to me, it's was she is accepting this for what it is.

The car journey to my father's chateau was long but neither of us spoke a word. This still wasn't the place to have the vital conversation that I needed for Serena to understand what was going on. Later that night as we arrived at the house, we climbed the stairs to my room and I firmly shut the door as Serena sat at the edge of the bed.

I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Blair… what the hell is going on?"

__

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sadly there were no reviews for the last chapter so I'm starting to worry about the quality of this story! Please press the little review button and let me know what you think! Thanks xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"So, I took the test the night before we were supposed to go to Italy and obviously it was positive. Next day I went to the Palace and …"

"Blair, you should have told me I would have helped or…"

"S! There was nothing you could do. Those little two blue lines changed everything."

Silence ensued.

No one had yet to mention the elephant in the room. Who indeed was the daddy to this baby?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to?"

"It's Chuck's!

"Oh!"

"Yes, who knew Blair Waldorf would one day be carrying the spawn of a Bass?"

"Well now that you have decided to keep the baby what the heck are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I just knew I couldn't get rid of the baby it's way too "8 Mile".

"Blair this is going to be hard, you do realise that you are going have to look after the baby yourself. You can't expect everyone else to do it!"

"Serena I know that this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever do. I know this means that I'll be responsible for someone other than myself. I'm tired of talking and I'm tired of crying. Please just give me a break". I stood abruptly from the bed. Apparently this was not such a smart idea. With all the intense heart to heart, I had forgotten about my usual nausea.

"Oh god!"

Dashing towards my bathroom, I reached the toilet bowl just in time. At least the maid wouldn't have to clean up my usual mess, she'll be delighted. I swear that that woman knows more about what's in my meals then I do. And there just went my delicious chicken salad that I had ravished for lunch. Serena walked in and saw me on the floor she looked at me and acknowledged the exhaustion on my face.

"B, I think you have forgotten the main rule of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club? No judging allowed." She smirked and I laughed. This was why I loved Serena so much, she could make me laugh even through the worst of times and maybe this was her way of accepting the whole thing? It's hard to tell with her sometimes.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one! So …you better make me godmother!"

Just like old times. Maybe things aren't going to be quite so terrible, even though I have no idea where this baby's father is. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even think that there was a chance of him coming to find me. It wouldn't take a lot to find me but clearly I have my answer now on Chuck's true feelings for me. Another love lost.

* * *

_Thank you to Uncorazonquebrado for your last review. Much appreciated. Well hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

**Hush little baby don't cry, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. What do we have here? **

**Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen sneaking in the door of an obstetrician's office in Paris. Oh dear, oh dear is their a little Serena on the way. Don't be shy S; we want to hear all about it. **

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Now that Serena knew about me being pregnant I felt so much better. Having my best friend with me even if it was only for a short while was reassuring to know that I had someone from my old life to count on. I realise that as I say this I make it sound like I have been away for years but that's what it feels like. I feel like I can't go back to New York. I can't face everyone with a baby in tow and above all I couldn't stand to see Chuck with a girl hanging off his arm.

For over a year, Chuck was my world and I was his. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Everything we did centred on each other. We situated ourselves around each other as if we were made to fit together. I know that even though it was tragedy that brought us together, Bart Bass' death may have been a blessing in disguise. Chuck may have completely lost his mind to grief for almost a month after but eventually he came back to me and we built our relationship from there. In the months following ,he changed so much that I don't think even he could believe it. His famous days of binge drinking until the point of losing consciousness were days of the past. He no longer spent his days getting high on whatever crap he could get his hands on.

The biggest change of all was his faithfulness… to me. All the time I was so scared that he would cheat on me with someone more beautiful or thinner than me but it never happened. For months he looked at me like I was the most special thing in the world. He treated me like a princess. Yet, he was still the same Chuck Bass to the rest of the world with his trademark smirk in place, that irresistible charm about him and that cool demeanour which made people respect him. We spent most nights together in The Palace at Chuck's suite. Eleanor Waldorf did not approve of sex before marriage and anyway we made too much noise to stay at home. If my mother heard me screaming Chuck's name in the middle of night, I don't think she would have been impressed.

So it seems, the thing that had us closest together now has us furthest apart. I don't regret loving Chuck, I just regret that he cheated on me when we were so close to our happily ever after. My fairytale was about to come through. I would have been Mrs. Blair Bass, wife of billionaire Chuck Bass. He would be there for the birth holding the baby that first time, but no, instead I'll be Blair Waldorf with the illegitimate love child. I'll turn out to be the bad guy in this, not Chuck but like I said no one apart from my father and best friend will know the true identity of the baby's father, unless I decide otherwise.

Anyway before I start crying again, I wanted to say that today was my first prenatal appointment with Dr. Vestry. She is the best obstetrician in France that money can buy. I didn't think that it was going to be so bad but when she began to ask me about my past medical history I panicked. I had to tell her everything about my…bulimia and I mean everything. What treatment was I getting, how often the 'episodes' were, what were the triggers? She kept prying about it but I tried to tell her that it was part of my past and that I hadn't purged in over a year, since before Chuck and I got together. She listened to me but she began to talk about what dangers it would have for the baby. It was at that moment that I was happy to have Serena beside me. She held my hand tightly giving me the security I needed.

After all the horrible talk was over she instructed me to lie on a bed dressed in one of those horrid hospital gowns. This was the most exciting part of all. The ultrasound. At 18 weeks of gestation I was going to be able to see the sex of the baby but also it was going to be the first I would see this little life that had taken residence inside me. I won't ever forget that noise of the sound of the heartbeat. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. It was just amazing. I cried so hard and so did Serena. This was such a beautiful thing. Here was my baby. My child. I was going to look after this little life for the rest of my life.

"So is it a boy or girl?" I questioned.

"It is quite clearly a …."

* * *

_I was so delighted to have 2 reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to Ruby Queen and xoxogg4lifexoxo for their kind reviews. Reviews are always much appreciated. I know the chapters are a little short but I'm really trying to make them reading worthy. This is the longest chapter so far. Any guesses on what the baby might be? xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

"It is quite clearly a…mystery! It appears that your baby Mrs. Waldorf is hiding its true identity" the nurse laughed.

"It's Ms. Waldorf actually and do you seriously mean to tell me that you can't see what sex the baby is?…How incompetent can you be, I want to see your supervisor. Right now!"

"I assure you that we will find out but only when your baby is ready to show us." She smiled.

This was so not funny. I came here for a reason and it certainly was not to be laughed at. I really couldn't just storm out, after all I was wearing a hideous gown with gel covering my ever expanding mid section. So I sat there fuming while the midwife wiped off the gel and talked to Serena who could barely contain a smirk at my reaction. I shall be opting for a caesarean section which should include a lot less exposure of certain parts of my body. Once donning my dark shades I stepped out of the room and met a smiling Serena.

"This is not funny, Serena!" Serena began to giggle

"Fine, walk back to the chateau!"

"Come on B! It was funny when you asked to see her supervisor. She is like the best OB/GYN in France and it's not like she can tell the baby to move. Patience!"

"Serena, let me remind you that you are not the one who feels like a baby elephant most days. It would have been nice to see if I was going to have a daughter or son. You never think of planning ahead!"

"Blair this is supposed to be fun. Wouldn't it be nice to be completely surprised when the baby is born?" She asked.

Raising an eyebrow, I considered this. It would mean more shopping and more designing! Hmmm..

"Maybe your right, S"

"I'm always right!"

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Serena, did your mother not teach you to look both ways when crossing the road. **

**If we saw you go in, we are most defiantly going to see you coming out. **

**Here's a picture of you leaving an OB/GYN with a certain brunette, in case you've forgotten. **

**Now the question is who's gonna be a Momma? Will it be the former Queen B or Miss Teen Brooklyn? **

**We'll find out soon enough.**

**Oh you know you love me**

**XoXo**

**Gossip Girl**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

"Ah … Blair…we have a problem" Serena called from the study.

After returning from the scan, I was busy making popcorn in the kitchen and which had to be done at exactly the right time. The taste was never the same after more than two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Serena it cannot be that complicated to operate a lapto…"

"Oh MY GOD!!" I screamed.

"No, no, no! How the hell did Gossip Girl find out? Serena this is not good, what if …Chuck sees this?"

"Blair… he's not going t know. Plus, it doesn't say which one of us is pregnant and you can't see your bump in this picture. It's covered with your oversized handbag and I have my coat in front of me"

"What if Gossip Girl has a real picture of me? What am I going to do then? Chuck's not that stupid and he knows that I only slept with him!"

"I'm sure Chuck is so busy that he doesn't even have time to check Gossip Girl"

"He has a cell phone!"

"Just calm down! Dr. Vestry told you that you needed to relax and not to get stressed out because of the bulimia…"

"I know, I know but Serena this is going to ruin everything!" At this stage, I was in tears. My entire plan for the baby was going down the drain at a frightening pace.

"Snap out of it, Blair. It's going to be fine. We'll just be more careful the next time we go out. It's time for some disguises. I always thought you would look good as a red head…"

Tears to laughter in two seconds, a feat only a pregnant lady could achieve.

"Are you serious?… I would have said blonde" I giggled.

The remainder of Serena's stay at the chateau was focused on our daily trips into Paris dressed as someone different every day. Yesterday we decided to go out as angst ridden teens. The gothic look so did not suit either Serena or me. It was fun though. As a going away party, we have decided to go partying tonight. My father and Roman insisted that they should come and if we knew we would be going to a strip club than we would have passed. If I had know who I was going to bump into with my bump I probably would have stayed at the chateau.

"Blair Waldorf, it's been too long!" He remarked sarcastically.

"Carter Baizen...?"

* * *

_Thanks to Angie38 and xoxogg4lifexoxo for their kind reviews. You guys rock! I love reviews because it means you are reading my stories and are interested enough to take the time to write a comment__. So keep reviewing please._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_What's the worst part of being from the Upper East Side? Appearances mean everything, whether it means the clothes you wear, the people you call, your friends. The worst of all of is the pretence of having to like everyone. Your worst enemy is your best friend, in company of course. Right from birth you are taught you don't have to like everyone but sure do have to pretend. One of the people I hate most excluding Georgina Sparks of course, is Carter Baizen._

"How lovely to see you, Carter!" I grinned. Point one: Never let them see you surprised or disgusted.

"And how lovely to see ALL of you, Waldorf!" He said while gesturing to my pregnant abdomen. Point two: Never, ever attack the enemy in the company of others.

I smiled…falsely. I hope he noticed the threat of murder burning in my eyes.

"So where is Nate, he must delighted to be expecting a little Archibald Junior?" Carter quipped.

"He is in the Hamptons with his mother, enjoying the sunshine!" I lied. Carter Baizen does not need to know the details of my affairs.

"Really? So is that why I saw a blast on Gossip Girl about him and his Brooklyn girlfriend back packing around Europe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He…we broke up awhile ago…" I was losing this battle and I was getting tired. Carrying around a kid is not any fun and it's really hot too.

"Oh poor you, B! Well if Nate isn't the daddy then please do tell me who is? I'm just dying to know!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Standing in the middle of a Parisian street with Carter Baizen while pregnant is the strangest thing that has ever happened. I'm just waiting for Chuck to walk past and join the party.

"Carter, I really don't have time to talk to you so if you don't mind I'll just be leaving…" I brushed past him, dragging Serena with me. I was not feeling well and I needed to go … now … before I passed out on the street.

"B, you okay?" Serena asked worriedly while attempting to phone for the car.

"No…" I replied while closing my eyes and promptly passing out.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Carter, you stupid, stupid fool! You know she's pregnant, did you have to stress her out!" Serena cried while hitting him with her handbag.

"Calm down woman, she just swooned from the heat that's all!" Carter said as he pushed Serena away from him.

We were all in the back of the town car while I was coming to.

"Shut up both of you, you sound like an old married couple!

"Blair, thank god! How are you feeling?" Serena enquired.

"Like hell, thanks for asking! I need water, please?"

My head hurt like hell and I was so thirsty. This day was seriously needed to be over.

"Baizen, why the hell are you in a car with us, we're going back to Lyon."

"Well no need to say thank you Waldorf… but I was the one who caught you before you fell onto the dirty sidewalk".

I ground my teeth together after drinking my water. Point four: Never allow your enemy to have a one up on you.

"What…I passed out? …Serena I should have gone back to the doctor…what if…there is something wrong with the baby …?"

"Blair, you were so stressed out over this jackass I guessed it was nothing serious. You need to take it easy remember what she told you? Also we are only like a half hour away from the chateau, you slept for nearly three hours. You need to start looking after yourself!"

"Yes…mother!" I quirked. She smiled at me.

One scare like this was all it was going to take to slow me down. I was not going to get this pregnancy thing wrong. It maybe my first time at this but I fail at nothing, plus I can't get this wrong, there is too much at stake. Seeing my little baby today was absolutely amazing and nothing will take the baby away from me.

"Now Baizen what the hell are we going to do with you?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well please let me know what you thought, REVIEW!! Thank you to xoxogg4lifexoxo for your review. Much appreciated xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Much to my surprise Carter Baizen turned out to be not so bad. I quickly remembered why we used to be friends in the first place. It's hard to believe that he once was a member of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. I think though that it is my pregnancy that's messing with my head because how the hell could I possibly be tolerable of Carter after what he did to us so long ago. I never want to talk about that again. Since Serena and I met him that fateful day a week ago, he has been nothing but the perfect gentleman. However, poor Carter has failed to realize that Blair Waldorf "Queen B" is back. Carter Baizen is not so bad because he bring me back. He brought back the ruler of the Upper East Side and the biggest manipulator and schemer. The bitch is back so they say.

**

* * *

**

Ah the sickening sound of wedding bells, Which one of our famous UES is tying the knot you ask? None other than Mr. Chuck Bass and a brunette by the name of Penelope...dethroned Queen that is. Bass what have you done? Trying to forget a special ex girlfriend? Looking forward to seeing what Blair Waldorf will think of this.

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **

* * *

You are probably wondering why the bitch is back. It's because of the god awful Gossip Girl post. What better way of Chuck getting over me then becoming engaged to a wannabe Queen? Even after senior year that girl is still looking for a higher level of hierarchy. Now, if Chuck thinks I'm going to sit back and take this, then he has another thing coming.

"Baizen, come here for a sec?"

**

* * *

**

How cute? Our first family picture of Blair Waldorf and Carter Baizen sent to me by the Queen herself. At least we now know that Serena was never pregnant and where Mr. Baizen has been hiding all this time. Congrats on your impending parenthood you two, Blair Waldorf a mother, who would have thought? Blair Waldorf pregnant with the spawn of a Baizen, now that's shocking!

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Blair what the hell did you just do?" Serena shouted down the phone.

"I'm just having a little fun that's all!" I said innocently.

"Are you trying to get back at Chuck?"

"Maybe?"

"B, he is not even serious about her. He'll break it off in no time!"

"Serena, why would you get engaged to someone if you didn't have a reason to?"

He has to have a reason and if this is his attempt at hurting me then he better get ready for battle."

Cell phone rings. Caller ID. Chuck Bass calling. Oh crap.

"Waldorf" Chuck drawls. That voice still gives me shivers especially after not hearing it for almost five months.

"Bass" I calmly replied. I wasn't going show fear.

"How are Baizen and his spawn doing?"

"Very well thank you! How is your slut of a fiancé?" I sneered.

"I would advise you don't talk ill of my wife to be!" Chuck threatened.

"Why Chuck, what are you going to do? Attack a pregnant lady? Even you won't stoop that low!"

"No, Waldorf your right I wouldn't but it would be terrible should something happen to your new boyfriend!"

"Carter is not my boyfriend!" I shouted. _Shit!_

"So what is he Blair?" Chuck demanded.

Silence.

"I'm her husband" Carter says calmly.

Line goes dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think please. I love reviews, they make my day xoxo. _Italics are thoughts._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Oh my god, this really didn't just happen. I was shocked. Absolutely stunned, first of all that was the first time, I had talked to Chuck in more than four months and secondly he now believes I am married to Carter Baizen. _Shivers. _Finding my voice, I expressed my outrage.

"Baizen… can you please tell me what the hell was that?"

"Wait a second…you're yelling at me for saving your ass?"

"You just told Chuck Bass that I was married to his arch enemy and as far as I know we are not married. How are we getting out of this one?"

"Blair…you need a father for your baby and I'm around. We'll get married, you have the baby, and after awhile we'll get a divorce and you can go play happy family with Bass"

"Have you lost your mind? Have you completely lost it? We can't get married, I don't even like you. You're just as bad as Chuck!"

"Well I don't see him here at your side waiting for your bundle of joy to arrive or maybe I need my eyesight checked!"

"You're here by mistake and we cannot get married. We just can't. It defies all logic and will only end terribly. You and I together is just… wrong!"

A day later and with much pressure on the Mayor of Lyon from my father I became Mrs. Blair Waldorf-Baizen. Standing in the French equivalent to City Hall I got married in a shot gun wedding with two witnesses, my father and Roman.

When you are a little girl, you're perfect wedding is having Prince Charming by your side while you're wearing your dream dress and surrounded by family and friends. There are red and white roses everywhere. You daddy gives you away and you're best friend is there to lift your veil and wipe your tears of joy.

What did I get out of my fairytale? My daddy did give me away but that was all I got. I had no dream dress because everyone I tried on made me look huge. My family and friends are not here and my best friend isn't either. Well… I suppose my father and Roman are my only family since my mother couldn't care less about me.

"You may kiss your bride!" The Mayor says as he smiles jubilantly at us. I forgot that we were supposed to be happy about this.

One peck was awkward so how are we supposed to survive a marriage, fake and all that it was. It felt like I was kissing my brother if I had one. The only matter now is to change the date on the marriage certificate to two or three months ago because I know Chuck, and he probably has his P.I. checking up on this already. I'm sure though that my father will see to it.

"So, wifey how does it feel to be Mrs. Carter Baizen?" Carter smirks.

"Oh wonderful! It's my dream come through!" I smiled sarcastically.

"Hope you're packed, Love!"

"For what?"

"Our honeymoon!"

This has gone on far enough. I grabbed his arm and shoved him out the glass doors while my father sweet talked the Mayor.

"Listen here Carter we may be married but I will not acting as your loving wife or shoulder to cry on or what else you think I should be. This is purely business. I get what I want and you get some serious revenge on Chuck!" I wasn't going to let this guy walk all over me because of this farce of a marriage.

"Calm down honey and smile for the camera!"

"You hired a photographer? You have officially lost it!"

* * *

**Gossip Girl here with hard proof of the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Carter Baizen. Who would have guessed? It's a pity B, that you couldn't have sent these pictures when you actually got married. Must be newlywed bliss. Let's hope things don't end like they did.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

_

* * *

_

Thanks to everyone for reading and I would really like to know what you thought of the chapter. So please review! Thanks xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

"BLAIR...can you please explain to me why the hell you would marry Carter Baizen, the scum of the world?" Serena shouted.

"Calm down Serena it's nothing..." I said calmly.

"Nothing Blair? ... Seriously have you lost your mind or was this just another way of getting back at Chuck?"

"Don't you think I'm a bit old for scheming, S?

"Blair you need to just let it go, he is getting married and there isn´t a lot you can do about it!"

"What are you talking about? This is not about that Basshole... I was simply looking after the interest of my child. Illegitimacy in the Upper East Side is not exactly welcomed."

"So you thought by becoming Mrs. Blair Baizen it would fix everything. B... why are you worrying about what other people think, who cares?"

"I DO Serena and so does everyone else. It's bad enough that the baby's father is a notorious manwhore but no one has to know the truth"

"Which is?"

"I stupidly fell in love with a self absorbed, emotionally stunted ass who got me pregnant and then decided that I wasn't good enough anymore and found some other slut to screw"

"I think you still love him Blair but you are too afraid to admit it!"

"No I hate him and I hope that when he sees those pictures on Gossip Girl he hurts as much as he hurt me!"

"So this is all about payback B...I´m sorry that he hurt you but he has moved on without you maybe you should do the same. Well obviously you've done that already..."

"Serena I have nothing to move on from and by the way I'll be seeing you very shortly!"

"You're coming to Yale?"

"No silly, my husband and I are moving to New York so we can settle down before the baby comes".

"Oh dear God!"

**

* * *

**

You're friendly neighbourhood spy here. Chuck Bass you better watch you're back, the Queen is on her way to perch herself upon her throne with her new King by her side. We all know there is nothing more dangerous than a pregnant Blair Waldorf. Excuse me, Mrs. Waldorf-Baizen. The happy couple were spotted at Charles de Gaul boarding a jet with luggage and bump in tow. I'll be sure to keep you all updated.

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

_

* * *

_

Gossip Girl Season 1 on DVD $35.

_Gossip Girl Season 2 on DVD $40._

_Ed Westwick poster $5._

_A review for my story...absolutely priceless. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Everyone does something stupid at least once in their lives, so why can't I? What is so wrong with me doing something so foolish that even I begin to question my own sanity? Okay so I got married to one of the greatest jack-asses in the world and forged a marriage certificate to make it look like I was married for longer than I really was. Is it so wrong that I want piece of perfection when everything else is so messed up. A little white lie here and there isn't going to hurt anyone now, is it? Carter doesn't love me and I certainly don't love him so what possibly can go wrong in a marriage of business. We both get what we want and there are no losers. So far …

Touching down in J. F. K. Airport is both relieving and daunting. I'm back to where this all began, back to times when Chuck and I were happy, back to a time when I was the perfect, cold and untouchable Queen B. Now I'm the knocked up, married Blair Waldorf, but never fear the bitch is never far away. No one takes my crown and gets away with it, not even a future Bass whore a.k.a. Chuck's fiancée. You know me I never back down from a fight. However getting my throne back is my number two priority. Number one is destroying Chuck Bass. He did it to me and now it's my turn. Gossip Girl is right indeed, there is no one scarier than a pregnant Blair Waldorf and you better believe it. So let the games begin…

**

* * *

**

Gossip Girl here. A declaration of war from our very own Queen and against whom? Everyone who stands in her way. She told me herself to include this little piece of info. THE BITCH IS BACK, and she isn't taking any prisons, so bow down!

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo**

* * *

There have been so many times in my life that I was grateful for having Eleanor Waldorf as my mother but right now I really wish I was an orphan.

"Blair, you look awful." She stated as she stood at the elevator to which I had yet to step out of. This is the kind of greeting I get after nearly five months away.

"Hello to you too, Mother" I groaned.

"Sweetheart, I thought Carter had told you, your guests will be arriving shortly for a little welcome wedding party"

"Mother, I just spent eight hours on a plane, I'm tired and my back is aching. I do not need to be entertaining guests right now!" I complained. This woman is just crazy. A wedding party after a day travelling I don't think so.

"Oh Blair stop being dramatic, I was pregnant once too. It is not that difficult, so stop complaining and go get ready"

Easy for her to say, my father waited on her hand and foot for nine months without saying a word. I get Carter Baizen who is more interested in reading a pornographic magazine than a baby book. I don't really blame him but business is business and he needs to play the part just as much as I do.

"Now where is that fabulous husband of yours?"

"Ran over by a cab", I mutter as I walk slowly up the marble steps to my childhood bedroom.

* * *

I almost forgot what it looked like but it appears that Dorota has kept everything in its place just as I like. As my eyes scan my bedroom I notice the pictures that sit on my nightstand. Pictures that I could never forget. I walk to them and pick up the one with the intricate silver frame, in it lays a photograph of Chuck and I during last Christmas. It was New Years Eve and Chuck held a party at his suite in The Palace. In true Chuck Bass fashion there were many gorgeous models and twins there as well as a bunch of horny teenage boys, getting high in the bathroom.

We were standing closely in the corner near the bar, surveying the crowd.

"You know Chuck sometimes I think you even surprise yourself!"

He smirked at me as his arm rested around my waist.

"Whatever do you mean, Waldorf?"

"All these women and yet here you are hiding in the corner with me!" I turned and smiled at him.

"Chuck Bass does not hide and why would I be with anyone else when I have you" He said as he stared at me.

I think that at that moment my heart melted. He never talked like that to me in public. Usually he would have made some suggestion of dirty dealings in the corner but when he said things like that, I went weak at the knees. At that moment Serena had come along and snapped a picture of us and we looked like fools in love.

A beautiful photo of the past that would never be again. Chuck saw to that when he decided on someone better. I know that if I keep looking at this picture I'll start to remember more of those times, so I grab it and the other frames and shove them into the drawer.

Time to get ready for my party.

* * *

"Darling Blair, where are you?"

Oh god here comes my wonderful husband. I open my bedroom door and pull him quickly inside. I shove him towards the bed.

"Blair if I had known you wanted me this much I would have jumped you along time ago".

"Shut up!" I hiss. "Carter I told you before this is business! …Now if you could concentrate for five minutes we need to come up with a story of how we got together seeing as you and my mother decided a wedding party would be a great idea!"

"No wifey I said that a wedding dinner party would be a great idea!" He says as he grins mischievously at me. "We must show your friends how in love we are!"

"I know you didn't do this for my benefit and why do I have a feeling that a certain Bass and his whore will be coming" I asked him.

"Sweetheart I'm not that bad… I made sure they could come! Apparently Chuck had meetings the last few weeks and was busy nearly every night so I made sure he was free tonight" He had that smile on his face that said he was up to something.

"So you think tonight is a good night for a show?"

"I think it's the perfect night for a spot of loving! How do you think he'll feel when he sees you kissing your new husband?"

Knock. Knock.

"Ms. Blair, your guests are waiting downstairs. You're mother is asking for you" Dorota says as she cautiously opens my bedroom door.

"Oh Dorota it's so good to see you!"

"Party now and catch up later, Ms. Blair. You're mother is persistent that you come down"

"Okay, Carter and I will be down in a moment! You may be excused Dorota"

I turn towards my husband who is sitting on my bed with his arms crossed, waiting for me to give instructions.

"We have one chance to get this right, no mistakes Baizen or I'll have your head!"

"Yes, Mam!"

Grabbing his hand and talking a deep breath I straighten my dress over my bump and give one glance last glance in the mirror. Here goes nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Here goes nothing, indeed. Who ever thought descending a flight of stairs could be such hard work? It's because I know what is waiting down there in that overly decorated sitting room. It's my past. It's all those horrible people who will look and stare at me as if I'm the scum of the earth. The Blair Waldorf's of the world are pure perfection and to deviate from that image is suicidal. Nobody loves Carter Baizen. All I can feel is Carter's arm around my waist and it's making extremely uncomfortable, it shouldn't be him that doing this it should be someone else. It's too late now to back down, so I play the part of doting newlywed and let the show go on.

The room is decorated with a colour scheme of cream and gold. The furniture that is usual there has been replaced with fresh and more expensive fabrics. Groups of Upper East Side ladies stand closely together, gathering as much gossip as possible. A beautiful smell of vanilla travels through the air from the candles placed around the room, Dorota knows me too well. The chatter dies down, as Carter and I descend the marble stairs. I'm grabbing onto the thick banister for support, feeling as the polished wood pushes against my palm. Temporally, I'm distracted by looking for friendly faces but only one shines up at me. Only one person is glad that I'm here.

"Blair…Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Serena cried as she threw her arms around me.

"Serena! Well Brown is certainly suiting you, no dreadlocks yet or have you turned into a vegetarian?" I asked as I hugged my best friend.

"No, but I have joined PETA!" she said proudly.

"Good luck with that S, especially with all these designers in the room I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about" I laughed and quickly Serena followed. These were days I used to enjoy, careless and carefree.

"Come on, let's go talk to Eric"

As we made our way across the small room I nodded politely at the gathered crowd, nobody looks at me directly but instead at my bump. I'm guessing they have figured out that the wedding dates and the date the baby is due don't really match. I have done my best to hide this so let people think whatever they want to think. Joining Eric on the couch on the far side of the room, I let out a sigh of relief. This was another van der Woodsen that I trusted, so I allow Serena to tell him the full story. After all he deserves it. My attention shifts as I begin to get stiff. So I once more scan the room taking in the newly botox injected faces and others that I don't recognise at all. Someone is missing from this group.

"Am Blair, he's not here…" Eric said quietly.

"Nate? Yes I noticed where is he?"

"Blair… after what Serena just told me, I know it's Chuck you're looking for"

"Eric, I'm pretty sure he is off in Thailand somewhere with his new fiancé, and I don't care btw!" I snapped.

"Am…Blair didn't you see on Gossip Girl? Chuck has kind of lost it…again. He has been holed up in Victrola for the last two weeks, nobody is really sure if he's okay because the place is closed"

"…That's Chuck business, E. I'm sure he's celebrating his engagement with his wife-to-be"

"B… Penelope is standing right over there", Eric said as he pointed to the brunette standing in the corner alone. No way was I missing this chance to destroy and conquer. I stood, straightened the hem of my dress and walked slowly over to her.

"Penelope, darling, how are you?" I asked sweetly with as much malice in my voice as I could muster. She looks at me with pure hatred. She is remembering that I had Chuck first. I get a shiver of pleasure down my spine from having the upper-hand on this little tramp.

"Blair Waldorf, what a pleasure to see you!" She smirks but this smile doesn't reach her eyes. She goes to hug me but I step sideways making her look stupid. She falters for a moment but regains her composure. Wow, Chuck has taught her well.

"So P… where is your future husband? I simple must congratulate him"

Now she is getting mad. Satisfaction.

"I'm afraid he is out of town on business!"

"Really? Oh what I shame… because I heard different" I ask waiting for a reply. Her face reddens and her temper rages.

"Oh now Penelope, trouble in paradise already…tut, tut" I say as I shake my head.

"Well Blair…at least I didn't get married to cover the fact that I'm pregnant"

SMACK. I slap her so hard across the face that she stumbles. The room is silent.

"How dare you make such an accusation, "Ms. I'm Marrying for the Money", how stupid could Chuck be?"

"Oh B, clearly he was smart enough to dump you to land the true Queen", she sneered.

"I should just rip you're…." As I go to grab her, Carter materialises behind me, and grabs me.

"Darling, why don't you calm down and remember that we have guests to look after" He whispers dotingly into my ear. Ugh, kill me now please. I take a breath and realise what a show I have made of myself. My mother stands beside Cyrus shaking her head in disapproval. I push Carter away and head for the elevator. Only one way to end this embarrassment and that is to leave. I take my coat and handbag and walk to the elevator. As the wooden doors open and I step in and hope that no one follows me.

There is only person in the world that could make me feel better and he's not here. I put my hand to my stomach and rub it affectionately and wait for the elevator doors to open once more. Life is still and quite for just a few moments in this wood panelled box, there are no opinions in here. The elevator halts on the bottom floor. I step out onto yet more expensive marble and walk out onto the street. I stop and take a breath. At that moment, I wished that clarity had come to me but instead my judgement was clouded and I haven't quite figured out yet, if it was a good idea or not when I hailed a cab and met with the devil.

"Victrola Club, please", I asked the taxi driver politely. Either I was taking a step in the right direction or hell was waiting less then ten minutes away. Only one way to find out…

* * *

_Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this chapter; it's great to hear what people think. I promise some Chuck and Blair interaction in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story. I'm sorry I haven't been writing but a little thing called The Leaving Cert has been sucking the life out of me. xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

There is a feeling we all get when we're about do something that we know isn't good for us, but because we are human and stupid we ignore that feeling and continue on. It's after the experience that we realise that the feeling we had was there to protect us. I am not proud to admit that I foolishly pushed that feeling aside and stepped out of the taxi that was parked in front of Victrola. Of course the building was closed, it had been for the past two weeks since supposedly Chuck had entered into one of his moods, right around the time I had announced my nuptials on Gossip Girl. So…just maybe he has a heart.

It was approaching night time and I didn't want to be standing on a New York sidewalk after dark. The beauty of all buildings in the city was that most have service entrances. I presume however that Chuck Bass uses this entrance to usher in all his V.I.P guests, after all he has a reputation to uphold. I walk around the side of the stone building and sure enough the steel door greets me on the left. I always thought Chuck was joking when he said knock three times and double knock for the last one and sure enough the door swings open. I laugh to myself because only Chuck would think of this system for door opening. The club doesn't look very different from the last time I saw it, only a few wooden tables have been added as well as new lighting for the famous stage. Dust has settled on the tables and on the fabrics of the expensive couches.

I'm distracted by the low lighting so at first I don't see him but when he coughs I gasp and turn towards the bar. There he is lying flat on his back on the polished mahogany bar, empty bottles of scotch thrown on the ground and one that is yet unfinished, grasped in his hand much the same way as a child holds a teddy bear. He has all but destroyed the once immaculate bar, glass shelves have been smashed and the remains of empty shot glasses litter the floor behind the bar. He is a complete mess, his hair is spiked out at strange angles looking like he's tried to pull it out. He is wearing a purple shirt that is covered in various coloured stains with dress trousers that look to be in the same state as the shirt. Strangely enough he isn't wearing his usually polished leather shoes but is lying barefoot. This whole setting is strange because never before have I seen his look so defeated and fallen. I step closer until I'm a foot away from the bar. Even as he sleeps his face is troubled. The smell of alcohol is evident which is unsurprisingly and I closely examine the area around him I noticed the quenched joints littering the ground. Not only has he been drunk for two weeks but stoned too. Now I'm worried but his chest is still rising and falling so at least he is still alive. I came here to gloat but now that I have come and seen what I have done to Chuck I'm not in a celebrating mood. If I have done this, if I have caused him to become this fallen, then what the hell does it say about me? I'm really such a bitch that I would do this to someone I love…once loved. Maybe I have gone too far, and I'm not enjoying this. I try to wake him.

"Chuck", I whisper.

"Chuck, wake up", I say louder this time.

He grunts weakly, and roles over so that he is turned to face me. He eyes flicker and noticed the angry redness of his eyes. He is totally inebriated. I'm surprised if he can even see him. I go behind the bar and find an empty ice bucket hidden beneath the shattered glass. I fill it with water from the tap and grab the handle. I throw the entire contents on top of Chuck and gasp loudly as he falls of the bar in total surprise. That ought to wake him up. He groans loudly and attempts to stand but fails miserably. I once again walk around the bar and stare down at him.

"P…Penelope my darling wifey…" he slurs as he points over my shoulder.

"No Chuck … it's Blair!" I state as I reach down and attempt to pry the scotch bottle from his hand.

"No…that's mine…I'm not finished yet" he cries childishly as I pull the bottle away and throw it across the club, where it shatters. Oh dear god, this could take awhile.

"Chuck what the hell have you done to yourself, you're so drunk I'm surprised you haven't died"

"I already tried…" he mutters as I attempt to heave him to his feet. That's when I begin to cry. The tears fall silently, wetting my cheeks as they gather speed. Have I really made Chuck Bass suicidal? I move Chuck to the same couch that we once sat on before I took the stage and danced for the devil. He sighs as he collapses on to the couch in a most ungraceful fashion. I sit and put my head in my hands as I try to figure out what to do next. I wipe away the fallen tears and look towards to Chuck who is now pulling a rolled joint from his pocket. It's then I remember that second-hand smoke is bad for the baby; I pull it from his grasp as he attempts to find a lighter.

"Give that back!", he pleads.

"Chuck, I think you need to go to hospital to get rid of whatever chemicals you have polluted your body with!"

"No…please not there…"

"You have to go somewhere...anywhere... just out of this place"

"Fine, the Palace…I'll phone Arthur, my trusted driver" he gestures wildly to his imaginary phone.

"Chuck, where is your phone?"

"I have …no idea!" Chuck says as he falls sideways on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

I take my cell phone from my handbag and dial the number of the Palace hotel and ask for a car to be sent to Victrola. I tell them to get the driver to come to the side door. The car will arrive within five minutes.

I slap Chuck on the chest and he wakes up with an angry yell.

"We have to go Chuck, get up"

I'm not sure if being pregnant and lifting someone heavier than me is a good idea but I do it anyway because I … have to. I put my arm around his back and he stands unsteadily from the couch and as I go to walk forward I stumble slightly under the weight but Chuck puts his arms out to stop me. I gasp as I notice where his hand lays. It's on my rounded tummy. He gasps as she kicks. Yes it is a girl I'm having. It's the first time she has done this and Chuck looks at me in amazement. It's like she knows this is her daddy.

"You're… pregnant!" he smiles. It takes a minute for him to realise that he has heard this news before and his hand drops abruptly to his side.

"Oh yes…this is Baizen's kid, my apologies". The special moment is ended and I know where this conversation is going. He is going to call me a whore and probably call the baby something worse, while I'll probably end up screaming at him until I tell him that he really is the father. So I pick the safe option and decide to drop my arm from his shoulder and I watch as Chuck falls backwards and hits the ground.

"The appropriate response is congratulations. Goodbye Charles."

_

* * *

_

Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter. I felt I needed to update and give something back to those reviewers. Thanks again xoxo


End file.
